VII a Madman's journey through Beacon
by randomthoughts96
Summary: Ozpin has been summoned to meet someone from his past VII and finds out that he is enrolling in beacon by order of the kingdoms of Remnant. Who is this person? Why is even the great and powerful Oz scared of him? I suck at summaries sorry and hopefully this won't be like every other insane oc story out there. First chapter is build up.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, Rwby is owned by the Late Great Monty Oum, may he rest in peace, and I hope you like the story. Chapter 2 is being reworked on and should come out by at least next weekend but we will have to see with college and work and everything that is going on.**

As Ozpin looked at the students in front of him, he couldn't help but not want to kill each one of them, the poor man had been the butt of yet another prank by the students. Usually he took it in stride but this time they went too far. First they had spiked his precious coffee with ice dust freezing his lips to his mug. Then they took his lunch and hid it in the emerald forest, as he went to get it he was hit by balloons filled with sap from forever fall and had to fight off every Grim within the area. And to make matters worse he didn't have a weapon, they had replaced his cane with a gag one.

Now covered in sap, lips and tongue chapped from the dust and extremely tired he was about to yell at the students until his scroll rang loudly indicating that he had just gotten a message and important one as well.

"Don't think this will get you out of punishment" he growled at his students. He looked at the message and saw that it was from Vale's Maximum Military Prison. A prison renowned for keeping only a select few of prisoners from abandoned military project's that committed assassinations and war crimes against all of Vale. And Ozpin only knew one that lived there.

As he sat there his anger toward his students had dissipated and he looked at the screen and hit the message button on his scroll. The message read '_Dear Ozpin I am sending you this message to tell you that prisoner n__o_ _7 has requested your presence immediately. We are sorry for any problems this will cause for you. We know you have a very important job and would not request you to be here, but our hands are forced, we will send a dust jet to pick you up at the end of the day you receive this message. Sincerely Warden Jackson"_

After Ozpin read the message he slunk back into his chair all anger towards the students gone "You are dismissed,"

"Professor-" one of the students asked

"I SAID DISMISSED" roared Ozpin making even Ms. Goodwitch flinch at the anger coming from the normally stoic man. As the students all got up and fumbled to escape. Goodwitch came up to him.

"Ozpin who was the message from?" Glynda asked him.

"Here" he responded handing her his scroll for him to read.

As she read the scroll her eyes grew wide and she read it again to make sure that she was reading it right. "No, no this can't be, how, why would VII request for you?"

"I am not sure"

"Well you surely aren't contemplating on going are you? It would be madness to go see VII." Glynda said as she looked back to the man, putting the scroll back on the desk.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice if I don't they'll make a scene out of it and make me come." Ozpin answered as he got up from his desk walking over to his room to start packing a change of clothes and gathered dust for his weapon in case the meeting went wrong.

"And what if I say no? Ozpin the last time you got involved with this group they almost killed you. Granted it was a surprise attack while you were asleep, but still why would you go see VII and chance fate. You know that VII always had a plan of attack and always thought about the long con. And if that madman does manage to escape he will come here kill everyone. Ozpin I will not let anything happen to our students just because a killer asked to see you to have a chat. So I ask again what if I say no?" Glynda all but screamed at the man as he continued to pack.

"Then I will remove you from my way without causing any lasting injury." Ozpin answered seeing Glynda's eyes grow wide continued "Glynda I must do this, Jackson has more power politically and maybe even literally than I do, there is nothing I could do. And you know he's just itching to get out of the office so even if I refused, instead of sending some soldiers or hunters he would just love to test himself against the 'Great and Powerful Oz'. Thats why he was given the specific task to look after the prison, especially VII. So it's either put you down or fight 'Stonewall' Jackson himself and maybe destroy the entire school in the process and then the Project gets what they want. And even if VII managed escape then all of remnant would know and send reinforcements here to protect everyone and I will even call James to come and help even VII will have a problem getting in here."

"Well then I guess that's that isn't it, you are just going to leave knowing there's a chance that you may never return. Just like you did when you were a hunter. If this is the case then you should have a class to teach the kids the meaning of goodbye." Glynda said as sarcasm dripped from every syllable as she turned away from him and walked out of the room.

"That's exactly what I am going to do," Ozpin responded as he went to his scroll to tell all the teachers of the freshman class to have them come to the combat room for a surprise assembly.

"I wonder why Ozpin decided to have this assembly during the middle of the day?" Pyrrha thought out loud trying to figure it all out. As she and her friends went they saw the rest of the class coming inside the room to see ozpin cane in hand and a duffel bag by his side as the students walked in they knew instantly that something was wrong. Their normally stoic Headmaster was looking sad as he eyed everyone of his students.

When they all had finally taken their seats Ozpin began to speak "I know you are all wondering why I have called up this impromptu assembly right now. The reason is that my past has caught up with me and I have to leave by the end of the day. With that there is a small chance that I might not be returning alive from this." after he said this all the students started to speak their protests but he just held up his hand quickly silencing the students "That being said If this is to happen Professor James Ironwood from Atlas to take over for me until a suitable replacement will be able to be found as well as you will see remnant soldiers stationed here as added protection. I am not allowed to tell you why this is happening. All I can say is that no matter what happens I am proud of each and everyone of you and someday you will be great hunters that will help protect vale and remnant from the Grim. With that you are dismissed and all classes have been canceled for the rest of the day."

After his speech was done he picked up his duffel bag and walked out of the room. the students sat there for a bit, thinking on their headmasters words before walking aimlessly out of the room as team jnpr and rwby walked out they headed into the common area and sat down.

"What could cause Ozpin to need to have atlassian military come to beacon and as well as soldiers coming for protection?" Asked Ruby to everyone around her.

"I don't know but whatever it is frightens even the teachers when I asked Ms. Goodwitch she just looked at me and walked away saying 'all will be told in good time'" Ren said

"Wow the professors are even scared, now I am very curious." Yang said "I think we should see Ozpin out, secretly of course."

After much debate about whether or not to spy on their headmaster it was decided that they would and as they headed out they found him waiting by beacons airport and looked like he was waiting for something before suddenly disappearing from thin air.

As the kids looked for him they heard a calm voice behind them ask "And what are you eight doing here?" after the kids jumped in shock they looked back seeing their headmaster standing behind them and while they stuttered an answer he looked at them and sighed "Look I know that you are worried about why I am not giving you any information and I am sorry for that, but I must not allow anyone else to get hurt." with that he looked back to the airport and said "Looks like my ride is here"

The kids looked over and saw a dust jet that had the words "Vale Maximum Security" printed on the side and they saw a tall man wearing an all grey suit walk out of the jet towards them "Ozpin it has been a long time, my friend" with that he shook hands with Ozpin before looking at the kids "And these must be some of your students. I do hope you haven't lost your love of secrecy and told them about why you are coming with us?"

"Of course not Jackson, you know I love a good secret. Now kids please I need to get going run along and enjoy your day off." Ozpin said dismissing the students and walked with the warden toward the jet and asked "So do you know the reason VII wants to see me"

Jackson looked at the headmaster as they boarded the plane signaling to the pilot to take off "No I don't I was just ordered by the higher ups and the politicians to get you by whatever means necessary and bring you to talk to VII. I am sorry for this."

"No your not you were hoping that I would put up a fight so you could have a reason to fight," the headmaster said looking at the warden.

Jackson chuckled before he spoke "Of course I did Ozpin, you know I love to fight. That being said you don't know what VII is like inside the prison. That….thing has the entire prison under his thumb. Everyone is scared Ozpin, one day someone one insults VII next thing we know the person is dead and we have no proof to link it back to VII. VII even convinced the higher ups to give him an hour of 'training' with Grim that we took and Ozpin what he does with them." The warden just shuddered just thinking about it

"That sounds like VII." Ozpin says.

"When we send the cleaning staff they always come out throwing up their lunches so we've had to schedule their lunch until after they are done cleaning and sometimes they still go home sick" Jackson says. "I must say I both fear and respect VII for this fact alone."

As he finished with that statement Ozpin feels them land and says "Huh didn't think we'd make that good of time"

Jackson looked at him eyebrows raised "What did you think we were riding a normal jet, this is state of art it can cross remnant in 20 minutes at top speed but that ,as with all of the other specs, is classified. Atlas will get them in five years." And with that the two men walked into Vales secret high security prison. After many checkups and a few catcalls from the female population in the prison until other prisoners saw where the two were headed. They heard people start to whisper and speak in fear, they knew what was on the other side of the huge concrete and steel encased door. It was something that could end all of the lives in the prison should it feel like. When they arrived they saw no less then ten guards with assault rifles and five automatic 50 caliber gatling guns aimed at the door at all times.

"We are in solitary right now." Jackson said as venom dripped from his voice as they stop at yet another door and had them scanned and finally buzzed and sent in. And they stood looking through dust infused glass making it harder than steel with small but efficient lights placed all across the room making sure that there was not an inch of shadows for anyone to hide in. Within the cell was a couch, fridge, tv, several video games and systems, a radio, and finally a bookcase filled with books about science fiction and fantasy as well as some books about advanced aura theory. Inside the room one of VII's favorite song's was being played, Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison. Up against the wall next to a set of drawers was a queen sized mattress that looked rather comfortable. On the bed was a black lace bra and panties with other articles of women's clothing scattered around. In the room was a small bathroom that both Ozpin and Jackson heard the sounds of someone taking a shower. They waited for awhile then out walked the prisoner.

She had light brown skin with hazel eyes and a small smile, she was clothed in only a towel and and turned bright red when she saw the two men looking at her. She grabbed some of the clothes strew across the room and went back into the bathroom, after awhile she walked out of the room dressed in a guard's uniform of a grey tanktop and cargo pants. She smiled sheepishly at the men and said "Warden how are you today?"

The warden growled "Ramirez, what are you doing in VII's cell?"

The woman said "VII wanted some company so I decided to give it to him," She then scanned her ID and the door clicked open. "Besides he promised that he would not use me to escape and look nothing happened."

Jackson sighed and said "Just get back to work."

The guard nodded as she left grabbing her gun on the way out, but not before calling out "See ya later VII, don't hesitate to call."

They heard the shower turn off, they stared at the bathroom until the actual prisoner walked out, he looked to be in the late teens. He stood at six foot and still looked to be growing. When he got finished toweling off his head they saw that he had coal black hair with eyes the color of freshly picked roses 'Or blood' Ozpin thought bitterly. He had a pale complexion due to lack of sunlight and a pair of silver datatags around his neck that he let no one take and fought to keep them from all who would try to take them off of him. He had long arms and legs that moved in perfectly controlled and thought out movements that one could spot if they looked hard enough. He wore a grey prison bottoms and muscle shirt.

"Ozpin is that you, I am surprised I thought that Glynda was going to put up more of a fight how's her back by the way?" The boy asked.

"Fine ever since you stabbed her seven times. Doctors got to her in time too, she regained all of her former movement and aura control." Ozpin said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Why did you call me here? What do you want?"

"Straight to the point eh, I thought you and I could catch up. Well why don't you and the Warden come in I just ordered dinner for us all. Please I know I don't deserve this but it was not my choice to contact you. And contrary to what Glynda probably thinks I am not going to kill you and Jackson, escape, go to the school that will be teeming with remnant soldiers and atlas mechs and kill everyone ok. So please come in and let's talk face to face please. You have my word that I will not escape."

After hearing this Ozpin signaled Jackson to open the door. There was a few things that VII was careful to give and one of those things was his word. To him his word meant everything, that being said you had to make sure to find and seal up every loophole that he left open because if you didn't he would find a way to do what he wants without completely breaking his word.

"Ok you to see me now why are we here." Ozpin said again trying to figure out why the former assassin wanted to talk to him.

"Well, as you know I am currently serving 300 life sentences, I believe that is right isn't it Warden?" he looked at Jackson and he nodded telling the young man that he was indeed right. "And I am very much willing to serve each of those until I grow old and die at a ripe age of around 110 ,surprisingly the military is still giving me healthcare and a pretty damn good one at that. But the cost of keeping me here for a year costs about 200 million lien. And Vale isn't willing to pay that to keep me locked up, but they can't put me on death row because of the fact that without me the Project will still be going and to get my help I got immunity from the death penalty. So they have given me a few options, would you like to know what those options are Ozpin?" VII smiled that damn disarming smile of his.

"Yes I would, very much so actually." Ozpin said while trying, and failing, to grit his teeth. He hated to admit it, but the man infront of him was better at mind games than he was and Ozpin did not like talking to him as he never knew what the kid meant until it was too late.

VII looked at him and said "Well the first is I will be released from prison." as he said this Ozpin couldn't help but go wide eyed at the thought of the murder sitting across from him going free. "however I would have to walk to the nearest kingdom from here without my precious weapons and they are hoping I will die by the Grim. However there is a second option, one that I intend to take, though you are not going to like it. Not in the slightest."

As Ozpin looked at him he couldn't possibly think of what could be worse than having VII going free, even if he has to walk. This was a man that almost brought all of Beacon to it's knees with a few well timed attacks and sabotage. If not for the Ozpin needing to get a drink of water at the right moment he might not be here talking to VII right now. "What's the second option."

VII smiled at the expression on the headmasters face as he said "Well first I must ask you a question. Why do the last dregs of humanity side with each other?"

"Because of the Grim," Jackson answered knowing that if the Kingdoms decided to fight each other then the Grim would rise once again and they could lose a kingdom, just like they did when they ended the Grim war.

"Exactly they fear that they will be wiped out by the grim, but they forget the old ways, that some kingdoms were, and are, stronger then others." VII says to the men in front of him.

"Get to the point VII or I walk out." Ozpin said getting fed up with the boy leading them in circles.

The man sighed "Really Ozpin, you're not even going to try, you used to be more fun back in the day. Fine, I can't die, the kingdoms want me dead. The best way to do that is to make me a hunter and kill me on a mission, or so they hope at least." the Headmaster's eyes got large finally understanding what the boy was saying.

"You're telling me that the kingdoms are going to send you to Beacon to learn to be a hunter? To avoid paying your costs and show that they are stronger then the other kingdoms? Why not just send you to another prison?" Ozpin asked.

"Because no other prison has the facilities to hold someone of VII's caliber without him escaping and if he did then he would just finish up whatever business he wasn't able to conclude before being locked up. And with his help he could show the Kingdoms to use is kind of training to create a new fighting force in the world to destroy the Grim." A new voice said. As Ozpin turned he saw the King of Vale, Romulus Valentine standing in a dull purple suit that cost more than Beacon's yearly costs did.

"That and because no one else knows enough about VII besides you and some of the staff at beacon, and it's not like we would just hand him over and say here you go. We will be injecting a tracking device into his body that will track him wherever, whenever and no one besides you and I will have that ability unless you give it to people you trust."

Ozpin thought about this and said "Fine I guess I will do it seeing as how I have no choice, as long as we do it quietly none of the students will know he's even there."

"I am afraid that there is no way to do this quietly Ozpin" Romulus said as he led Ozpin and Jackson away. "You and your teachers will help Jackson and some of his handpicked guards in escorting VII."

It was at that moment that VII did something that shook him to the very core. "I wonder who your favorites are Ozpin, maybe I can show them a few tricks."VII then let out a rare display of emotion as he laughed. It was soft but had a murderous intent with it freezing the guards that were next to him. They started to shake with fear and soon the room smelt of piss and shit as the laughter continued getting louder and louder containing more insanity behind it. As they made their way out of the room they smelled more fear as all but the most hardened criminals were on the ground trembling in fear of what the sadistic man in solitary was thinking.

The ride to Beacon was silent with no one talking only thinking. Ozpin's mind was racing as he was trying to think of what to do, he had one of the worlds most lethal killers coming to his school, he needed to prepare. It was early the next morning when they arrived at Beacon. Classes had just started and all the kids were walking when they saw their Headmaster walk through the grounds.

Ozpin was walking to his office when he heard the laughter coming from the lunchroom, he saw team rwby laughing as Yang balanced a book by one of it's corners on her head. Then Ozin saw VII standing behind her, he heard screams and shrieks as he beat her to death with his bare hands. Ruby was next as she tried to shoot the man her eyes filled with tears as the man took her weapon and broke it in front of her. She tried to flee but he grabbed her cape, and with a jerk brought her to him. He lifted her up and brought her down into his knee snapping her back, and body, in half. Next was Blake as he gripped her bow and ripped her ears off with ease making her scream before she found her own weapon shoved down her throat killing her as it went through her lungs and stomach. Weiss was last, she launched all the elements she could at him but he just dodged through them his laughter back. Weiss wept as the elements missed as he laughed at her, she turned to Ozpin and cried out for him to saved her. She begged and begged not to be killed but VII did not care, he walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek in an almost loving manner before grabbing and ripping her entire cheek right off revealing her bloodied teeth and gums. She tried to get away but he grabbed her and shoved his thumbs into her eyes. She cried and screamed in pain until a wet squelch sounded and her head was crushed. Soon their faces were replaced with the students he had lost to VII when he attacked Beacon to kill Ozpin.

"...Professor," Goodwitch said trying to get his attention, she had been for the past five minutes as Ozpin had not moved from the spot since he saw rwby. He started to shake and quiver as the words 'I'm sorry,' were being repeated, she then slapped the man across the face screaming "OZPIN!"

"What?" he said as he snapped himself out of the nightmare.

"Ozpin," Goodwitch said her voice shaking as she only saw one other time when Ozpin was this scared, when VII finally retreated after getting into Beacon. The battle had been devastating to the school as the madman kept hiding himself and put students in harms way to make up for the gap of skill between he and Ozpin. "What happened?"

"Gather all the staff into a meeting," he said "all of them. We need to prepare."

" Ozpin," Glynda said "you're not making any sense. What's going on?"

"He's coming," Was all he said as he started to move. He was stopped when Goodwitch stopped him and looked at him directly. "Call the department heads to open the vault."

"Ozpin who is coming?"

"VII." Was all Ozpin said making the students wonder what their professor was talking about, and a little scared seeing Goodwitch widen her eyes before nodding.

Team rwby was in Ooblecks class when he got a message on his scroll he blurred to it as he kept his lecture going. He then did something that put the kids on edge, he stopped moving. Not slowed down, completely stopping as he stared at the scroll. He then closed his eyes as if in deep thought, after a few seconds he spoke slowly without it all blurring together "I guess I should have seen it coming." And he turned back to his class and said "Class is dismissed, you will not have any classes for the rest of the day." He then walked to his desk and gathered his thermos. He turned to his white board and sighed as with a gust of wind from his hands moving quickly wiped the board of all the papers and writing before taking out a marker. He quickly drew on the board creating a glyph that Weiss had never seen before. He then expanded his thermos into a flame throwing bat and shot out some flames and aura onto the glyph. It glowed as the fire was absorbed into it. The middle white board hissed as it slid apart the other two white boards sinking back slightly as they too moved back. He then grabbed a small silver key with the word 'Speed.' written on it before leaving his office the kids following him to see what was going on.

Port was in the middle of a story when the message came to him. He read it and his eyes went wide showing brilliant blue eyes to his students as he spoke softly "You're all dismissed." He then walked to his desk and flipped back the bust of himself and pressed a button. The mount of his weapon and grim started to lower as he grabbed the weapon and the students saw a keypad behind it. Port pressed some buttons and the mount opened revealing that it was a safe. With a silver key on the inside with the word 'Strength' written on it.

Peach was telling her class about the wonders of Man's blessing, a small purple flower with healing properties and it's poisonous nature to grim. She looked at her scroll absentmindedly as she saw the message and gaped at it. She knew instantly that Beacon would never be the same. She walked to her desk as she grabbed some seeds from the students and placed them on ground and soon a green aura shot out of her. The ground creaked and groaned as wood and flowers sprouted through the ground. They turned into a large cabinet that had many flowers wreathed around it. Peach opened the cabinet and retrieved a green whip and a silver key with the word 'Growth' written on it. "Class is dismissed." And she walked out.

Goodwitch walked through her classroom and with a flick of her wrist she sent the students out of the ring and into their seats. She took out her scroll and typed on it and four pillars of light shot out of the arena and four basic dust crystals shot out and with a wave of her hand all the energy was drawn out of them. She moved as if conducting a symphony as the elements started to form a glyph. It was complicated and the fourth years didn't understand a single thing about it. Soon the glyph was complete as Goodwitch was sweating in exertion and with a cry slammed her hands down. The aura produced by the glyph was unimaginable as it slammed into the wall opposite of the students a new glyph appeared on the wall as it slid back. She walked in and retrieved a key with the words 'Will'

Ozpin walked through his class in the clock tower and walked through as they asked him some questions but he did not listen as he picked up his cane and slammed it into the ground letting out his aura. The gears groaned as they turned and soon a rectangular box appeared in the middle of the room and revealed it to be a chess set. Ozpin walked over to it and started to make moves the other pieces responding in kind until finally the phantom opponent was in checkmate. The board whirred and clicked as it separated into four pieces. Inside was a key with the word 'Mind' written on it. He walked out as he said "You are about to see something that has never been shown to students in the past 50 years since Beacon's installation." And he walked to the elevator his students following him.

All the kids followed the five teachers as they walked through the campus down to a wall that the kids had seen many times. It had a saying that many kids had asked their teachers what had mean but they never had been given an answer. It read 'Beacon teaches these skills to make the wasted energy of their students into a force that all grim fear.'

the five teachers flared there aura's and then the a circular glyph appeared that had five separate key holes four of them set in opposite directions of the circle with one last one in the middle. The teachers walked up one by one each speaking, Port went first "Strength of heart and body allows the Hunter to force the tide of Grim back no matter what, without it Man would be pushed away with a breath." And he inserted the key into the left key hole.

Oobleck went second "Speed allows the Hunter to think and move into and out of combat in the most efficient way possible while learning from the past and looking to the future. Without it man would not be able to move fast enough to avoid the death looming over them." And he inserted it into the rightmost key hole.

Glynda went next "The will of the hunter is their greatest power of a hunter, it allows them control the power that Dust gives them. Without it dust would be but a underpowered force that would kill all of man." and he inserted it into the top hole.

Peach went after Goodwitch "Growth allows the Hunter to learn after each encounter growing stronger as they fight, the day that the Hunter believes that they do not need to learn anymore is the day they die for without growth then they will not be strong enough to beat their next opponent." and she inserted the key into the bottom hole.

Ozpin went last as the inserted his key into the middle hole. "Mind ties all the parts of a great hunter together, it allows you to be focused in your mission and to use each of these skills all at once. For without a Hunter's mind then we are no better than the Grim we hunt." And the hunters turned the keys. The glyph shined brightly as the keys were swallowed completely as the words that were spoken became writing on the wall.

The teachers had shown one of Beacon's biggest secrets to the students. This place was called the Vault, it was a place that held weapons whose names were stricken or glorified in history and whose users names were spoken slightly out of fear or respect. Inside were weapons that affected not only the original user but any person that wielded them. The hunters passed many weapons that held the power of the user sometimes even their spirit. They had a mace that could bring out the beast inside of any man or faunas. A spear bowgun combination that could call up volcanic eruptions and ash clouds to choke it's victim. A sword that changed into a rifle that could destroy anything and give the person wielding it equal power. There were a pair of gloves that allowed the user to conduct dust as if they were conducting a symphony. A cane, sword, pistol with the power to shoot out a beams of pure concussive searing energy killing all in it's wake.

But they were their for none of these, they went to the end of the room where all the light seemed to gravitate to. Ozpin looked down at the weapon held in a glass case, it was a pair of large handguns. There was a Yin that had the Yang dot in the middle of both of them bleeding as if it was ripped out. it's 'Blood' running throughout the black bracer showing that this Yin had no Yang in it, it was Darkness incarnate that cared nothing but doing as it was told. Ozpin put on a pair of gloves and opened the case taking out the bracer and the card that went with it telling him what the thing did, at least what they knew it could do.

"Yin uses VII as it's Yang, he represents the Male counterpart to Yin. The rest is locked away as he wields the darkness that both he and Yin have with his semblance to make the blades within the weapon come out silently while also cutting and stabbing as silent as a shadow. The gun situated within the blade uses VII's semblance to form a bullet for him to shoot silently but takes a good understanding of aura and how to shape it. The weapon gives off a feeling of unease and when not partnered with VII starts to pull the ambient light towards it making things darker then usual. It has been noted that VII had put enough aura and dust to give Yin a sentience, it also has been noted that Yin is in love with VII and would like nothing more than to be with him and rejects all others who try to wield her without VII's permission."

Ozpin sighed knowing that he would have to be the one to pick up the weapon and he removed the case, the light around the weapon started to fade as he felt a cold yearning embrace as he picked up the weapons 'Hello Yin.'

A woman appeared infront of him, she was shorter than VII standing at 5'10 with long black hair tied in a long braid that went all the way down her back and onyx colored eyes. She had soft looking pale skin that showed well toned springy muscle that looked like it belonged on a gymnast with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a pullover red and black sleeveless shirt that went to her thighs with a pair of black skinny jeans. She a pair of black high heeled boots that went all the way up to her knees with red laces tied tightly so that they wouldn't come off. Yin also had a black bandage that started at the palms of her hands and were wrapped throughout her forearms stopping a little after her elbow. She looked at Ozpin her eyes full of amusement as she sauntered over to him a smile on her face. It held no hate or love for the man as she got closer and soon was right infront of him. "So, I hear that you need me for something." Her voice sounded like soft tinkling bells that washed over Ozpin as he walked out of the Vault closing it behind him. The weapon turned her head to look at the students and raised an eyebrow and asked "These kids are different than last time, how long was I in there."

Ozpin walked with the Teachers to discuss battle plans ignoring the weapon as she pestered him for the answer to her question. Then he felt a pressure on his head as Yin glared at him "You were in the Vault for 5 years." He told her with the link and the pressure fell away as they closed the Vault. The kids pestered them with questions as they walked to the office and locked the doors and Ozpin put Yin on the table and pulled up a picture of VII as he looked at the teachers gathered in the room. They all stared at the picture as Ozpin spoke "VII is coming tomorrow to Beacon to get an education," no one chuckled or smirked at the small joke that Ozpin used to try to ease the tension. 'Good, this is not the time to see the humor of life' Ozpin thought as he continued "Because of this they want to make sure that his introduction to the school is flawless and that he has no chance to escape. So we will make a plan now and rundown it again tomorrow to make sure that nothing happens, I won't lie to you all this is going to be a big deal and we will have to treat it as such. No fuckups, everyone must be on there best, so get plenty of sleep tomorrow. Because VII will get Yin and his aura back.

**Hey everyone, I am back with the new chapter to VII. It would have come out later but my uncle has just recently died due to cancer, then Monty died and I was just really depressed on top of College and I just got caught up in reading and just felt empty, no creative juices for anything. But just recently I had some good times seeing my older sister at the Beach Boys 50th anniversary show and got back into the swing of things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter YAY! Sorry about the wait I just am getting through college right now and focusing on that. and lazy at times not gonna lie. And plot bunnies running through my head, which I might upload one of them and see what happens. any ways ON TO THE SHOW.**

As Ozpin looked at the clock he saw it was going to be a few hours before VII came to beacon and he needed to get ready for his arrival. So he called the professors to go over the plan one last time. "Bartholomew you will cover the right flank of the school with the history professors, use your speed to cover everything they can not. I trust you old friend to make sure that if VII is to run you can catch him, but please call for back up. Peter you gather the grim professors on the left and converge all weapons fire on his head. Glynda will keep to the back and makes sure he can't get out that way with Peach using her plants to make sure that he will have a forest of death to go through before he gets out. I will meet him with Jackson and the guards. This is not an exercise of safety people, remember that no matter what the children's safety comes first, this includes VII's no more than any others so if he makes try not to kill him, however if you have to take him out then do it. No mistakes people, everyone put on your battlegear I don't want someone like VII getting out into the world without those nanites in his system. Understood?"

A chorus of "Yes" echoed within the room. With that the professors were dismissed not paying any attention to the students who were demanding what was going on seeing the professors in their battle dress.

"What the hell is going on?" Yang said as she saw the professors call classes off for the third day in a row. At first the students didn't care as they had extra time to get homework and projects finished.

"I don't know," Blake said getting slightly scared, as many students were, seeing the professors in no nonsense form. Ozpin, the cool calm professor that was always fun to be around, was giving out detentions and judgement without a smile or asking the circumstances. Even she had gotten detention for accidently laughing when the Professors had a meeting, they didn't care that it was her first time ever breaking the silence rule or that other kids did it all the time. They just handed the slip to her and told her not to be late.

"It looks as if they are gathering for war." Ruby said her voice small as they had all heard about when Beacon was turned into a fort as much as a school during the old Kingdoms War. They all heard the stories of some Hunters getting killed because they were hunting in the wrong place at the wrong time getting slaughtered because of their birthplace.

"They aren't," Ren said gathering all his attention. All of the tension had changed many of the kids, Nora grew calm, Ren looked agitated, Yang grew cautious, Ruby was scared, and the feelings became more terrifying as the days went on. "they are just cautious."

"What are you talking about Ren?" Weiss said

"They are waiting for a certain individual, someone that scares the hell out of them all." Jaune said gathering all attention as he rarely spoke in the past couple of days. Of all the students he changed the most. He stood straighter, had an aura that commanded respect, and had his sword on his person or near him at all times. He looked like a soldier ready for war, his joking cool nature gone, what stood instead was a cold individual that had a no nonsense demeanor. And it scared the group who wanted their goofy blonde back.

"Who?" Ruby said

Jaune shrugged and was about to speak one more time until they heard a crack in the sky as if there was a thunderstorm outside. They looked out to see that the sky was clear and they rushed outside wanting to see what had happened. Teams rwby and jnpr along with all the other students had come rushing outside to see 15 armed dust gunships in the sky and they saw three more dust jets touch down all three of them with the words painted on them "Vale Maximum Security" on the sides. "What the hell?" They heard Cardin mutter as they saw many lasers pointed at the jet in the middle as it turned and landed with the other Jets.

Ziplines rolled to the ground as dozens of guards slid out of the jets onto the ground, each one of them had black cargo pants and bulletproof vests with the words 'Vale Maximum Security prison' written on them. They all had assault rifles with grenade launchers, armor piercing lightning shots that could tear through the toughest Atlas reinforced metals like a hot knife through butter. All of them stood in a line as the other jets opened revealing another hundred guards dressed similarly stepped out, this time with the man they saw yesterday. Jackson had his stone colored gauntlet on, a green dust crystal set in the back of his hand. He walked to Ozpin and asked "Ready?" Ozpin nodded as Jackson turned to the jet still in the air and made a hand gesture at it. The pilot nodded as he set the Jet down, when he did they all felt a feeling of unease as the jet had an aura around it. "Escort him slowly, all guns converge on VII."

The kids were confused until something came out of the ship. The kids stared at what contained him. He was in full body shackles making him stumble slightly as he was pushed rather roughly out of the ship. He had a black strait jacket that had dust infused cloth and metal so that he could not rip it away. He had a black bag on with silencing glyphs so that he he could only speak in whispers so that he could not invoke any kind of spell or signal to get him out of his situation. He was walked down the courtyard looking left and right as much as the body shackles could allow him.

When he finally reached Ozpin he heard Jackson speak in a loud voice for all to hear "Prisoner VII you have been admitted under beacon's tutelage by order's of Vale. You will complete the training they will give you here to the fullest. The nanite that have been injected into you are to keep track of you at all times. Do you understand the conditions that we have given you and the punishment of failure to do so?"

As VII looked at them he raised his eyebrows and looked down at his shackles "Ahh, yes nod once for yes two for no, and undo his strait Jacket we won't need it any more, but leave the hood he can get it off later." Two guards walked up each holding a long pole and inserted them into the jacket's side and with a twist they heard the click of many locks opening all at once. The man stood up straighter as the jacket was making him hunch over. The feeling of unease intensified slightly until it went away as the man got control of his aura hiding it away. As he did the long sleeves fell to his sides as a whisper of his voice came out for only Ozpin and Jackson to hear as his eyes shined behind the bag's eyeholes that hid most of his eyes so as to not give someone a signal.

"I do, now where is Yin?" the man asked, Ozpin looked towards Jackson and with a nod of his was about to respond. But before he could a girl shot past the guards and made a beeline straight towards VII.

"I'll kill you for what you have done to me VII! My parents will be avenged!" as the girl said this she pulled out a small stiletto to attack him.

Then man did nothing as the girl ran to him, he smiled slightly and before either Ozpin or Jackson could try to stop him he sidestepped the girl and his sleeve shot out wrapping around the girls armed hand. He disarmed her with a twist as he responded with a devastating punch to her stomach with the reinforced metal clasps. The girl coughed up some blood as his punch lifted her into the air cracking some of her ribs. She was then put into a strong chokehold with the sleeves as they clicked into place so that she could not move.

As everyone saw this the Guards Immediately reacted and started to aim their weapons at VII and said "Drop the girl VII."

As Ozpin saw this he came up carefully and said "You gave your word that you wouldn't harm the students VII"

"Shhh, Ozpin I am just protecting myself. Now girl, what were your parents names?" VII questioned.

"M-Michael and S-Sara" the girl said terrified.

"I am sorry for killing them, and your right Ozpin I won't kill your students." And he let the girl go she took a few steps back and the guards lowered their guns a little when his voice came out as a whisper "But you're not a student are you Miss." The girl's eyes widened as she ran away. She got five steps out when VII appeared infront of her. She tried to say something when his arm shot out hitting her in the trachea cracking it audibly breaking her vocal cords in the process.

The students just froze with a look of horror on their face as the girl sputtered and cough as she tried to breath but couldn't. They looked toward VII and saw that he had already stepped away and was walking back to Ozpin and said "Give me my room number."

Ozpin looked toward the girl the light already starting to fade from her eyes as she joined her parents in the release of death her eyes wide and terrified until she gave one last shuddering try at life and died. He turned back to her killer and saw that VII didn't even look back and said "You didn't need to kill her she was disarmed."

VII leaned in and whispered into Ozpin and Jackson's ear, their eyes widened as they heard what the man was saying. After he was done speaking they gave him his room number and told "You will receive your weapons later, but you do something like that and I will have her melted down and you executed."

VII smiled as he shrugged, he turned away from the crowd and guards as he walked away to his room to get cleaned up.

As rwby got back to their rooms after the display of the new student performed the dead girl was picked up and taken back to vale to be disposed of and ruby just looked at the others and was thinking "Why did he kill her? Why is nothing being done about it?" as she looked around the room she saw that the others thinking the same thing.

"Is that really the new student?" Yang asked "Because if he can just kill like that what's stopping him from killing us all while we sleep?" After a couple hours of thinking about what could possibly stop the new student arriving at Beacon Yang erupted saying "I don't know about you guys but Ozpin owes us some answers and I want some."

With that the teenagers went straight to his office and without knocking just opened the door and felt an aura that could only belong to one man, VII. The girls stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the ex-assassin in his all of his glory. He was able to take a real shower with hot water, something that not even his great pull in the prison could get him, a warm meal, a shave and a haircut. His previously long hair was now at a more manageable length sitting flat on his head with his bangs just over his forehead pushed to the left. His dull blood colored eyes looked at the girls with hint of amusement as his thin mouth formed a small smirk. The rough beard that he had from not being able to shave was gone as well and he smelled like the forest that they had to take their exams in. He had on the same prison attire of a grey muscle shirt and a grey prison uniform with the top zipped down and folded in on itself tied by the sleeves. Around his neck were a pair of black datatags with a Yangless Yin on them the blood of it flowing throughout the tag and chain that held them.

"Well hello there," The girls nearly gulped when VII's voice washed over them, it was calm and cool as his gaze calmly swept over them. They felt a bit uneasy as he continued to speak to them. "what are you three ladies doing here?"

The girls stared at the man as he got up from his seat and walked to them. They tried to go back to the elevator but they saw that it had already left them leaving them alone with the killer. They didn't know what to do when Ruby cried out. "W-We j-j-just came to s-see who you w-w-w-were."

VII stopped and chuckled at that, the girls were amazed at the fact that the room brightened as the rolling laughter escaped him. "You know this was what both I and Ozpin was worried about when I was dropped here after the display of my criminal nature." He said scaring them slightly, he then motioned them over to sit with him as he went to the chair he was sitting at and pulled it over. The girls sat on the couch as he sat in his chair his whole body relaxing slightly. He turned to them and said "Well who am I to stop the curiosity of some students? Ask me what you wish, and if I deem it necessary for you to know I will answer."

"Who are you?" Weiss asked getting straight to the point.

"I am me." VII answered a cheshire smile on his face.

"Cute, now what's your name?" Yang asked again.

"Ahhh now thats the right question I am VII." he answered the girl.

"Why is your name a number?" Blake asked still cautious of the man.

"That was the name I was given my faunas friend." the killer asked the Faunas.

"How-" Blake started.

"Did I know, fairly easy my feline companion." VII said as he turned his gaze to her and he went completely serious "I know everything." Then as their eyes went wide thinking that Omniscience was his semblance he laughed "Kidding. But really you should try not to wiggle your ears too much unless there's some wind or a draft to make them wiggle naturally. Now pardon me to interrupt the interrogation, but I do believe that I should be entitled to knowing the names of my curious kittens."

"Oh I'm sorry I am Ruby the girl next to me is Yang she's my sister, the faunas girl is Blake, and finally Weiss." Ruby said answering the boys question.

"As in Schnee," VII questioned and the girl nodded. VII smiled as he filed the information for later.

"Was Blake in the white fang?" he asked surprising the girls.

Yang widened her eyes with the others as the man sat not moving an inch, she looked to Blake whose gaze narrowed on the man considerably "I see," VII muttered as his gaze turned to Blake once more and he smiled "Then I must ask, do you know Adam Taurus." The man asked her. When she nodded he smiled. "Then you can find out more about me through him, with that I must ask you to leave as I have some rather important business to discuss with Ozpin." and with that he got up to leave until Weiss got up and grabbed his arm.

"We aren't done here." She stated as if it were a fact her hand still latched to his arm.

VII's stance went slightly rigid as his aura started to leak out of him. All the light around them started to dim. The girls noted that their shadows, which were positioned away from him, started to turn as if drawn to him. "It would do well for you to release me before I hurt you." Weiss, who was the closest to the boy, felt the brunt of the insane fear the Aura produced. She felt a deep bone chilling fear set within her as she literally felt the temperature of the room drop.

Then as soon as it came the aura stopped as the elevator dinged and Ozpin walked into the room. He knew immediately what had happened as Blake looked as if she was a kitten facing down a lion. Ruby was whimpering in her chair unable to comprehend the emotions the Aura had produced. Yang had lost all the fire and might that her name implied as her face was pale and looked like she was about to throw up. Weiss, however, looked the worse of the four. Her normally slightly red tinged pale skin was completely white as her eyes were wide. Her hand was still latched onto VII as if she couldn't let go. Her leg was wet and she smelled like piss and shit as she soiled herself when VII had produced his aura. VII looked at the girls and nodding at his handiwork shook the pale heiress off of him and turned to Ozpin "Thank you for meeting me professor."

Ozpin looked at the girls knowing he couldn't help them and dismissed them. Ruby, Yang, and Blake nodded at the command but Weiss still couldn't move from her spot as she continued to tremble like a leaf caught in a maelstrom. With the help of her team she was led to the elevator and soon they were taken away. Afterwards Ozpin turned to VII and with a glare spoke softly but his voice showed barely contained anger "Why did you kill the girl?"

"Well _professor_," He said spat at him showing his dislike for being at the school "I did what I was taught, stopped the threat."

"I don't understand?" Ozpin said still angry at VII for killing the girl.

VII sighed as his hardened glare turned soft and he got up and went to his coat to retrieve something, a pack of cigarettes. "Ozpin," When he spoke his voice was no longer amused or sarcastic "did I ever tell you about my conditioning?"

"Yes," Ozpin said "you had to to get amnesty. The hunters had to know what the potential strength and speed of the agents could be at."

"I'm not talking about physical conditioning," VII said as he looked to Ozpin the unlit smoke in his mouth, Ozpin glared as he took out Yin and a lighter handing them to VII as he lit the cigarette. VII offered a thanks as he inhaled deeply, when he exhaled the smoke was pure black as VII had learned long ago how to mix his aura with the smoke so that it would not be toxic to him. "I am talking about my mental conditioning, what the force to drive the agents were."

Ozpin was taken aback by this, "No you didn't, why?" Ozpin demanded.

VII looked at Ozpin as he recalled some of the horrors of the Company, his eyes glazed over slightly as he spoke "When they start the training they put you into a room and don't let you sleep. The entire time the voices say 'Protect your allies, follow orders, protect your allies, follow orders etc. Over and over they play this as they keep you awake, then finally they throw you into a room with another kid, and the order came. Kill your opponent, and we did, at the age of six I killed my first person and shoved into the training. So Ozpin when you accepted me into the school you became my ally," VII took out something from his coat again and threw it to Ozpin. He caught it and looked down to see a device but didn't know what it was. VII was already up with his coat on and walking to the elevator. As it came he spoke "That, my friend, is a bomb keyed into a detonator and the voice of the user, she was not a student but an assassin. An assassin that, if given the chance, would have killed another fifteen innocent students, seventeen guards, you, and Jackson. I should know I helped develop the tech to create and use it."

He entered the elevator with that statement as Ozpin looked down at the device before saying "Why did you protect us?"

VII smiled as the doors closed and he answered "Ozpin you are now my ally and friend, whether you like it or not," He turned and Ozpin saw the eyes of someone that had seen the hardships of war and death on a scale that no child, be it VII or one of his students, should have to see. "I was unable to protect my last batch of allies, but I will be damned to the ninth circle of hell if these kids will be hurt under my watch." And the doors closed completely and VII was riding down the elevator.

As VII was talking to Ozpin the girls were walking down the hall with Weiss still not talking her eyes wide and fear etched into her face. As the girls walked down the hall some of the other students glanced at them only to be turned away when they saw that weiss was terrified and smelled like a bathroom. They had finally gotten Weiss cleaned up and into bed when they left the room to go to the common area where team jnpr was sitting. "What happened to Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

The girls looked at her and Ruby just said "VII."

"Who?" Ren asked.

"The new kid." Yang said as they told team jnpr about what had happened when they met the assassin.

"What did he do?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the team, she could sense the power of the new student emanating from them.

"I don't know," Yang said "all we know is that when he flared his aura the darkness and shadow's started to flow to him, and fear, he put the fear of a true death into me."

Blake heard what her partner was saying but could only think to the words that VII had told them, 'Ask Adam, he will tell you about me.' She didn't know how VII knew about Adam but he did. So as the group was talking she walked away from them all. Unbeknownst to her one person did see her, Jaune saw her leave but decided not to talk to her about it seeing as she needed time to adjust to what had happened to her.

Adam was talking to some of the faunas planning out some new hits when his scroll rang, he looked down to see the contact number was from Blake. "Hello Beauty how are you doing this fine morning?" He asked still as suave as ever. When he saw that Blake look flustered he asked "Blake is everything alright?"

"...Adam," Blake said after a minute of silence "I want to know something?"

"What?" Adam asked slightly scared, Blake was only like this when something big happens.

"Do you know someone named VII?"

Adam's eye got wide behind the mask he wore as he stared at Blake, "How do you know that name?" he asked his voice now a whisper.

"He is where I am at." Blake stated "He said-"

She was cut off by Adam as he told her fear in his voice "Blake, listen to me and listen well. VII is a dangerous person. As a comrade I am telling you to pull out and retreat to the mountains, as a friend I am telling you to not cross him unless it is the absolute very last option. He will kill you, that is all I can say goodbye." Adam then hung up on the young faunas. He had to move, to switch bases, something anything.

As he went to the nearest jet he programed it to a random base and started to fly it on autopilot, and he remembered what had happened all those years ago. Back when he was still called X when he was not working with the White Fang. Unbeknownst to him VII was staring down at the scroll that had hacked into X's scroll and then into his datatags. "Got you you little bitch, and this time I will make sure you die." And he closed the scroll as he walked to his room. He might know where X was at all times, but he needed to prepare, he still was a tad bit rusty.

5 years earlier.

VII was standing infront of the facility giving orders "V get to the jets and prepare to get us out of here, VI go and activate the self destruct code with VIII."

A girl with dark brown hair looked at VII and said "VII what are you planning?"

"VIII that was an order," VII said as he walked forward, he was dressed in his usual black shirt with a pair of camouflage cargo pants. He had Yin in his hands set to their sword forms.

VIII looked at VII and with tears nodded leaving the man. She knew that the technique he was going to use was going to be the endgame. She ran with the other girl down the facility and saw X standing a few yards away from the entrance. "Hello girls."

"X," VIII said as she saw the older assassin of the project "Come on we need to help." And they walked past him before letting him reply.

X chuckled as he walked up his brown eyes cold to them as he pulled out the white mask he would be known for in the future. He pulled out the katana and shoved it through the VI's back, at the same time putting a bullet into both of VIII's knees. VI went down choking on her own blood as it filled her lungs and VIII's cried out in pain. Then he bent down and started to whisper something into their ears as he plunged the blade into VIII's heart.

VII heard something and turned as the army charged seeing X's betrayal. "No," He said quietly "I'll kill you X, no matter where you run or where you hide I will find you!"

"VII," A man with bright blue eyes and black hair said into a megaphone. With him were seven girls all producing a powerful aura as they circled around him. They were the Arcs and they were ready to beat VII. "Stand down, you can't beat us all."

"Move," VII said quietly as his aura started to leak around him producing enough Killer Intent to make the regular soldiers fall to the ground their heads in their hands as they cried in fear.

"No." One girl said, her name was Victoria the eldest arc and by far one of the most dangerous people on the field. Next to some of the numbered.

"Then I will remove you from my path, I am sorry." VII said as he drew his aura and took up a stance that the family didn't know. His knees were bent as his hands went by his sides loosely to his entire body relaxing "Dance of the Nightshade." And he attacked.

Present

The group of kids were still shaken up by the new kid that when lunch came they all stared at the door to see if he was going to join them. After the bell rang signaling lunch was officially starting they all breathed a sigh of relief and started to eat when a kid ran into the room. He was wearing a pair of brown khaki shorts and shirt looking sweaty and out of breath with wonder in his eyes "The new guy is in the training room right now." When no one got up he added "And it looks like he was going to train."

That made people's eyes shoot up when they heard this, they all got up wanting to see the skill level of the new kid. Team rwby got up with their sister team, only to see Jaune behind "Yo Jaune aren't you coming?" Yang asked looking at her fellow blonde.

He shook his head "No, I have to study for Ooblecks class." And he made his way to the library with Blake following saying that she needed to do some research as well and Pyrrha with the intent of trying to woo Jaune over.

The others shrugged and ran to the training grounds with some of the other freshmen. "Training room four." the kid said and they went and sat down quietly to watch.

VII was sitting on the ground as a song was playing, no one but Ruby knew the son, and that was because she could semi relate to it. Iit was 'The ballad of Barry Allen' by Jim's Big Ego. He was wearing a black button up that was tucked into a pair of equally jeans tucked into a pair of steel tipped boots his Yangless Yin belt on. Over top he wore a midnight black fabric trench coat that drew the light all around him stretching down to his thighs.

His eyes were closed as he breathed slowly then without a single word he went sank into a relaxed stance his eyes half open as his hands sank and knees relaxed. Then in an instant he was moving, his right hand struck out as he was spinning on the ball of his foot then his left foot went for a high kick with enough force to lift him into the air. While he was in the air his other foot snapped down letting gravity take him as he sank to the ground, he was up in an instant his shoving his open palms into the chest of the invisible opponent. Then he did a few flips back landing in a crouch then in an instant a pair of butterfly knives the blades about a foot long. He jabbed with one of them and with a flick of his hand it changed into a rather large pistol the grip fitting into his hand as he shot one of them. He used the shock of the shot to twist around the other blade flying out stabbing, at the end of the stab one part of the grip flew out as if to hit someone as the blade collapsed inward on itself to fit into the grip of the gun. He used the but and barrel of the gun to hit and strike at the opponent as he fired using the shock of the shots to make his movements just that much faster. (Think knife fighting mixed with gun Katas from Equilibrium, I would describe them better but I am not good with fights.)

Then as quick as it had happened it was over, the knives collapsed into there gunform and retreated back into the shadowy depths of VII. He didn't spare a glance at the group gathered and walked to the locker room. The group dispersed as rwby and npr started to leave they noticed that Ren and Yang stayed behind their eyes wide at what they saw "Sis, what's wrong?" Ruby asked never seeing her sister in such awe before.

"That was Yin style fighting." Yang said quietly

"And?" Pyrrha asked not understanding.

It was Ren who explained "Yang is somewhat scared by that style as it is the opposite of everything that she uses. Yang uses a rigid style designed to outpower her opponent with using her brute strength and speed to take out an opponent."

"But Yang is fluid, she can combine her punches and kicks as well as anyone!" Ruby said defending her sister.

"No Ruby," Yang said gathering her sister's attention "I can't, my style teaches to combine my kicks and punches together, VII is different his style revolves on always moving and hitting, where mine is stagnant, his is fluid. In a straight fight between the styles they would cause each other to draw as the strong punch would be blocked away and the quick strikes would be absorbed."

"Ok then, if we are in trouble we will have you fight VII," Nora said with a smile.

"It's not that easy Nora," A new voice said and he group turned to see Ozpin standing there.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"As Miss Xiao Long said VII is the opposite of her, but that is not completely the truth." Ozpin said drinking from his mug "As you have seen VII's emblem is a Yangless Yin, this has more meaning than most emblems as he literally ripped away most of the Yang from himself. Leaving only his own masculinity and a bit of feeling left within himself that he locks away when he needs too. Outside of combat he is a rather nice man to talk to." Weiss trembled slightly at this statement as she remembered the humiliation from the morning. After the talk Ozpin told them to return to their dorms as it was getting late and that class was going to continue tomorrow morning.

VII was in the locker room when Yin popped out 'Good fight VII.' VII grunted as he took off his coat, no one saw that he and his weapon fought but it was nice to be able to again. Yin could use herself better than he could seeing as she was the weapon itself and always pushed him to and beyond his skills. "VII, are you even going to say anything about the fight."

'I'm rusty.' VII said in his mind.

'VII,' Yin said as she walked to him, 'You can't think like that, you did fine, especially for a man that has been in solitary for five years. You're lucky you didn't go insane.'

VII actually snorted at that 'What are you talking about Yin, my aura produces nothing but insanity and mind numbing fear.'

Yin retorted 'Because you allow it too, I know for a fact that you can produce a loving feeling. I have felt it when you-'

She was cut off by a growling VII 'This conversation is over.' and he took Yin and set them into his locker and moved to change. He changed into a pair of dark black shorts and a grey short sleeved shirt. He then grabbed Yin and the cleaning supplies he was able to get from Ozpin. He knew that he would have to polish and clean every nook and cranny of the gun seeing as she had grumbled and winced in pain at some points because of the fact that she had not seen service in years since his capture. He walked out of the locker room only stopping to splash some water in his face to help refresh himself as he thought. He was glad he was able to get some exercise in the prison but he was not able to do it to the extreme like he had in the program until he was able to get the hour with the grim. So he had to make up a entire new schedule due to the fact that he knew that X was probably at least still practiced occasionally due to the fact that people were always gunning for him.

As he reached his room he noticed that it was starting to get dark and he silently thanked the fact that he was no longer in the far north of Vale where he would receive snow not only from the cold winters, but because they were near a lake and recieved Lake effect snow that sometimes would knock out the power, and thus the heat. In Vale it was warm and near the sea so they never really got snow, and when they did it never really stuck. That and add to the fact that it was near fall and the entire day felt so nice. He took out Yin and started to disassemble her to clean with his usual rag and she started to moan, something that he always found rather creepy due to the fact that she was still technically an inanimate object but hey he used his semblance to break the laws of physics so who was he to talk.

As he cleaned the weapon he looked at the tags around his neck and after some thought he removed them and walked to the scroll that he had received from Ozpin and plugged in the tag into the scroll and soon the scroll turned on as some parts of the Project were shown to all and he scrolled to a specific file. He clicked on it and a picture popped up. It was a girl, she was around 5'9 with brown hair that reached down her back. Her eyes were a dark brown to the point of almost being black drawing everything to them, she had pale skin that reminded him of the moon shining through the night. She was wearing a black tanktop with camouflage cargo pants. On her hands were a pair of gauntlets with a green dust crystal in the center of her palms. He stared at the picture until the door opened, he didn't have to turn to know who it was, Ozpin stood for a minute before saying "She's beautiful."

"Yeah," VII said "She was."

"I am here to give you your schedule for the day." Ozpin told him as he handed him a piece of paper. He then turned and walked out the door then he asked "Who was she?"

VII closed the file and pulled out the tags and fastened them around his neck before he spoke "She was my brown eyed girl Ozpin." And he shut the door to go to sleep, he had a long few years ahead of him, and he wanted to be ready for the.

**Ok as you can see some changes were done to the chapter and an overhaul of editing and making the grammer better, if only slightly. Please Read and Review let me know what you think of the new chapters please I would like people to give me some feedback. Randomthoughts96 out.**


End file.
